The Ballad of a Lonely Pocket Spy
by Jak Ransom
Summary: When the BLU Spy went through a manfunctioning teleporter, he never expected to befriend the friendly RED Medic. Side Story to When a Heavy Calls.


**AN:** it's been a while, but i've come up with **a side story to 'When a Heavy Calls'. **

since a few people liked that storyline, i'll be using the story info and relationship info from that story. if you want to understand this story better, you should read that first. **but you don't have to, then you'll have the point of view of the main character.**

* * *

It was an average day in the turbine battlegrounds; the BLU Spy was preparing to use the teleporter that lead into the RED vents, but was nervous. He has always had a hatred for teleporters', doesn't trust them with his life. Then again, he didn't trust the injections they had to take in order to re-spawn instead of die horribly, but they seemed to work on countless occasions. No one has really died yet, but all have had the feel for the experience, hundreds of times.

He huffed as he looked at the spinning pad, how could anyone trust that? _In reality_, he thought, _teleporting would involve disintegrating the original and recreating it, would the second really be as good?_ He always thought into things like this, _the insane laws of physics didn't seem to apply here as it did in the outside world_. When he thinks about it, _nothing really matters anymore_, so he just sighs and steps onto the teleporter anyway.

It took three seconds for the teleporter to charge up and teleport the user, so he closed his eyes and imagined an easier way of getting into the vents. Half a second before he was off, he heard a loud beeping noise. He opened his eyes and looked at the device, seeing smoke come out of it. Remembering what the Engineer said to the team when he mastered at making the device, "If you're on a teleporter and an alarming sound is coming from it, step off immediately." The Engineer didn't say what would happen if the user stayed on, perhaps he didn't know himself. But it was too late for the Spy, he was teleported anyway; sent to a solitude in purgatory for mere seconds seemed like an eternity before he was sent to the exit teleporter, in one piece.

Nothing was wrong with his clothes or organs, but he felt that something was different. He opened one eye and looked around; shocked at what he saw, he opened the other eye. Everything was gigantic, even the teleporter. He took a glance at himself, he seemed in proper proportion, but why was everything so big? He came to a quick conclusion, not thinking it was possible, but in this case it just could be. He sighed, "Just my luck."

He travelled through the vents, knowing where to go as it was identical to the BLU vents, trying to get to the RED re-spawn room to get some medical help. He couldn't believe that he had shrunk, _it must only be temporary_, he thought.

When coming out of the vents, he saw the remains of two RED sentries, both looked to be level two's or higher. He took a sharp piece that he used as a shield and a weapon, and slowly walked over to the re-spawn room.

Meanwhile, the RED Medic was healing herself in the RED re-spawn room from taking too many bullets to her arm, _damn that BLU Scout_, she thought. After finishing up she was walking out of the room, wondering where to find the RED Heavy, or better yet, the BLU Scout, getting revenge on that bitch would be all so sweet. Suddenly she saw something moving on the ground, a piece of metal from the sentries that were destroyed nearby. Curious, she kneeled down and watched the object intently as it wobbled around, heading to the re-spawn room. Confused at what was happening, she picked up the piece of scrap metal and examined it. There was nothing special about this thing, and it didn't have rotation systems or anything that would make it move. Yet she still examined it closely.

The BLU Spy thought he had been discovered, but he still had a chance to escape the Medic's glance. He tried to run into the re-spawn room while she wasn't looking, but he wasn't quick enough. She saw him and picked him up by the back of his suit and examined him, he started to shout at her, "You're going to tear my suit, you filthy RED!" She was taken aback by the tiny BLU Spy, and let him sit in her hands, "What do we have here? So you are the BLU Spy. Hmmm, I thought you were," She snickered, "Bigger than this." He scoffed, "Laugh all you want, but if I were my real size, you wouldn't be mocking me so much. I doubt you'd mock at the end of my butterfly knife." He pulled it out and pointed it at her for a more dramatic effect, she laughed at how "threatening" he was trying to be. "Well in the mean time, what shall I do with you?" She took his knife off him, "I can't kill you, which would possibly let you return to your normal state. I would torture you, but you're far too cute; I would probably leave you to Soldier or Spy for that. What to do..."

He pulled out his gun and thought that being tiny in the BLU area was better than being tiny in enemy territory. She grabbed it off of him and put it in her pocket, "None of this, little man. I might ask someone else for help on this." She stood up and put the Spy in her side pocket, he didn't know what was happening, and didn't want to stay in the pocket either. So he crawled out and climbed up her coat, hoping that she didn't notice. The Medic was too busy running to notice the Spy swiftly climbing up to her shoulder; when he got there, he hid beneath her wavy black hair. It had a mixed smell of strawberries and blood; he liked how it smelt of strawberries.

The Medic was running towards the Sniping area just outside the Intel room, since it didn't have any stairs or a ladder, she took a big run up every time she had to climb it; made it easier on her arms. Once she climbed the wall she rushed to sit next to Sniper; him and Pyro were the only people she could really trust in the team, after the incident with the RED Spy a few years ago...

The BLU Spy didn't really know why the RED Medic was talking to the RED Sniper, though he listened in to try and find out. She hugged him close and kissed him on the cheek, "Dave, meine Liebe!" The Spy was confused at the relations he didn't know of –being a Spy and not knowing of this wasn't great on his record- and that this beautiful young woman would be interested in a bushman.

"My Anika, as much as I love your company, I still 'ave to question why you're like this during work hours." She tilted her head down and sighed, not knowing how to ask him, "Well I have a little problem," she snickered at the term, "I need your advice." She reached into her pocket, looking for the Spy, confused at why he wasn't there, she scratched the back of her head, "He was just there, I'm sure of it."

Sniper was confused at what was in her pocket, _he?_

As she scratched the back of her head and neck, she felt something unusual; the Spy wasn't enjoying the roughness of her nails, so he moved to the side of her neck and hugged it, hoping that she wouldn't pull him off. He was in deep trouble now, he was weapon-less and he didn't like torture. He could just imagine the things the RED's would do, especially having the advantage of being so much larger than him.

"Now Sniper, don't be alarmed, he's harmless," She said as she lifted her hair, revealing to the tiny BLU Spy that was hugging her neck in fear. Sniper was confused at why the Spy was so small, and why she seemed to be helping a BLU. Sniper pulled out his machete and pointed it at the Spy, "I say we get BLU information off of him, with torture." Medic pulled the Spy off her neck in urgency and held him to her chest, holding him close, hugging him, "But that's so cruel, it's not his fault he's so small. Pick on someone your own size!"

Sniper knew that she was a very sympathetic person, and sighed, "Then what do you suggest we do?" Medic explained her idea, "Well if we kill him, he'll just be another BLU to fight off. If we keep him, he will be of no use to them. Cheating I know, but recently, we're just being slaughtered. Let's keep him just until we have our Pyro back." Ever since the RED Spy broke the RED Pyro's heart, it's like the team has only eight on it. Sniper agreed to the idea and let Medic keep an eye on him.

_This might not be too bad,_ the Spy thought as he hugged Medic back; he didn't want to complain when he was resting on her supple breasts.

That night the Medic carried him around, keeping him a secret from the other RED's. He hid beneath her hair as he loved the smell of strawberry, blocking out the smell of blood. She left him with Sniper when she went for a shower, he didn't enjoy that much.

Sniper had a sneaking suspicion that this Spy was up to no good, and Medic was too innocent to see the Spy's real intentions. "Look mate, if I see you where you aren't supposed to be, I swear that I'll rip you to pieces, understand?" The spy scoffed, "And where do you think I would be? Trying to take your intelligence? Unlikely." Sniper felt frustrated with this Spy, "No, as in, I see you in Medic's clothes, I squash you like a bug." The Spy wanted to do that just to piss him off, "Jealous that she wants to keep me around?" Spy liked to torture people, that's why getting under Sniper's skin was so easy, and fun. Sniper slammed his hand on the table that Spy was perched upon, "Listen mate! If you dare to..." Sniper was cut off by Medic, taking Spy away from him, "Sniper, you might hurt him." She hugged the Spy close; she saw how scared he looked earlier and couldn't help be worried for him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be using a teleporter, then just suddenly be that small; so yes, she felt sorry for him. Spy liked how she cared for him; the BLU's didn't care like she did. Then again, he remembers several gruesome techniques she liked to use on BLU's. Nonetheless, he felt something for her that he didn't feel for anyone on the BLU team, companionship.

Sniper was planning on talking to Spy another time that Medic had to leave him, but for now he had to eat. At dinner, everyone was busy talking to others; even Sniper was in a long conversation with Pyro. It was good for Spy because that left him alone to talk to Medic. Underneath her hair, he talked into her ear, and she whispered responses to him, pretending to talk to Sniper. He found out many things about her, and she found out many things about him. She surprised him with how friendly she was, and he surprised her by not being a malicious sneak. Every once in a while she'd grab some food and put it on her shoulder for the Spy to eat, since he was so small now, he didn't have a big appetite. A few small pieces were enough for him to fill up for the night. He hugged her neck tightly, careful not to strangle her, "Thank you, Anika." She felt happy that she was helping him when he was in need, though was questioning what the BLU's would do to them the next day knowing that he has disappeared. She used her hand and pretended to scratch her neck, but instead, she was hugging him back, "You never told me your name." He loved the warmth radiating from her; he didn't care if he had to go back to the BLU's, he knew he was protected by a RED in a room full of them, he felt safe. "Benedict Lemoine." She let go of him, "That's a gorgeous name." She continued to eat while the Spy sat on her shoulder, hugging it to keep balance and to feel closer to her.

Later on, Sniper had to watch Spy again while Medic was changing into her nightgown. Sniper was changing into his pyjama pants and Spy tried to do the same. He took his clothes off in Sniper's locker, leaving on his singlet and boxers. He laid his suit down neatly at the back of Sniper's locker, hoping that it didn't crease. Sniper let him out when he finished changing and put him in his pocket. Spy was disgusted that he didn't wear a shirt; he didn't need to see Sniper like that; though when he saw Medic in her white silk night gown, the disgust went away. She looked like and angel.

Sniper gave Spy to Medic and she walked over to her bed with him on her shoulder, Spy couldn't help but look down into Medic's cleavage, she didn't see so it was worth it. She sat down and talked to him, "You can have my bed tonight, and I'm going to be over there, sleeping with Sniper." She said as she looked at the bed across from her, Spy saw him getting into bed and patting it for her to sleep next to him. "You can have some privacy for tonight, and I trust that you don't run amuck here, even though we're your enemy." Spy didn't know what to feel when she said that she trusted him, a BLU. He smiled and with genuine interest for her he said, "I Promise I won't, for you." Medic smiled as she placed him on the bed, "But wait, can't you sleep here just for tonight? I'd feel safer if you were here to protect me." He felt less manly saying that, but at his current size, it was the truth. She thought about it and walked over to Sniper. He saw them talk for a few minutes before Sniper hugged her tightly, whilst looking at the tiny Spy, glaring. They kissed then retreated to their own beds. She crawled into the covers, Spy moving for her, "I hope we can tell the RED's of you, I'd like to keep you on our side." They looked into each other's eyes, both smiling, "I hope I can stay on your side too." They hugged each other, Spy hugged as tightly as he could and Medic hugged as tightly as she could without crushing him. "You are so much friendlier than our Spy," Medic said with confidence that what he was acting like was his genuine personality.

Medic lay on her side, facing the wall. Spy lay next to her chest, also facing the wall. She kept her hand on him, trying to make him feel safer; he wrapped his arms around her fingers, thankful for her kindness. He wasn't his usual self around her today, nor was he around anyone else, being that small. She brought the soft hearted side out of him, and he didn't mind, even if she was a RED.

They both fell asleep happy.


End file.
